Life's roads
by Graceie7426
Summary: A girl named Amelia daugher of hades just got sent to camp half blood. She meets this boy named Malcolm.he is really cute. but will Nico, her new half brother accept that? I do not own PJ&O As much as I hate oc's I had to...
1. Chapter 1

Amelia's pov

That lady who sits with me. Across the table. I do not recognize.

She has sea green eyes. She stares at me.

"Leave " she yells " I don't want to see the anymore."

That's right. my mom called me the.

It's different almost every day. When she has a client who has lots of money which she gets. She acts like all my bruises are from me falling.

One excuse was "oh she tripped and fell down the stairs" or " she was on her bike and fell of, she rolled all the way down a hill" in her I'm a caring mother voice. All her clients would believe her of course.

"CLEAN UP THIS MESS!" She yelled, throwing a plate at me. It hit my head. I tumbled onto the ground. I didn't sit and start to cry. She would throw another if I did. slowly got up and touched my forehead. _"ok just blood " _I thought She threw another plate at me "Faster" she yelled "I have a client in 15 minuets "

I cleaned up the mess each time i picked up a shard of glass making the glass cut me. when i was out daydreaming when i was brought back to this hell hole wIth a door bell ring.

"GO UP STAIRS " she yelled throwing me up the stairs by my hair making me fall.

Then opens the door. "Hello," she says in that romantic makes me want to get sick.

"Why don't we go down stairs." She is about to lead him down when surprisingly the man stops her with his hand and says " No, I would like to see Amelia Johnson"

my mother looks shocked. She pauses for a minuet.

"I'm sorry I can not do that" she responds.

"Well then I am going to have to take her, descendant of Poseidon" she glances at me in fear. "I-I -I d-d-ont know what your talking about "'she responds sounding scared.

"Oh we all know your a daughter of Poseidon, and then. well, your daughter because of that Well she's practically a god." The man says

" now give me her.""NO" I yell Then all I see is a white van crashing into our living room.


	2. Chapter 2

Amelia's pov

I wake up in a white room. " am I in the hospital" talking to myself

"Kind of. But it's at a camp. For special people like us." A boy responds.

He has black hair pale skin and really dark brown eyes. It reminds me of the specks in my eyes that sparkle around almost making my eyes look as if moving.

"Wh-who are you?" I ask.

"I'm Nico Di Angelo. And you are?"

"Amelia Johnson"

"Age"

"I'm 14." I respond. then my mind kicks in I shoot up in the bed. Who are you. And exactly where am I?"

"No you don't know me. And this is camp half blood. It's a place for kids like us. Half god,half human."

"There is no such thing. I'm out of here." I say getting up and walking out of the room.

Then Nico walks over to me and grabs my arm I flinch. He looks as if curious but returned to his determined look and says " you can't leave. This place is like a safe haven. It protects demigods from monsters"

" THERE ARE NO SUCH THING AS MONSTERS OR DEMI GODS. NOW WHERE IS MY MOM!"

"Dead" he responds " she got hit with a spear.

" I don't remember that." I respond


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! So I posted the story last night and I already have 3 followers! You guys are great! Shout out to **

**hungergirl13**

**bloodydarkangel-thank you soo much!**

**readingaddict24- sorry..:(**

**virtuall cookie for you! (::)(::)(::)**

**and sorry for them being so short... Any ideas for new chapters? Tell me them! **

**Love all of you guys. Wish me luck in midterms **

**- Gracie7426**

**Me: Nico! Come do the disclaimer! and stop teasing Amelia. **

**Nico: never! *Pokes Amelia in the arm***

***Amelia flips him* **

**me: thanks Amelia. **

**Amelia:no problem. **

**Me and Amelia: we don't own Percy Jackson! Uncle Rick does!**

**nico: uggggh**

**amelia: shhhhh we have to have a dramatic silence at the end**

**Amelia's pov**

I smacked him. "Do not lie to me. Now where is she."

He said it again "dead"

"Your lying"

"No I'm not and how would you know. You don't remember."

"Let me go"

"Nope" then he smirked

Then I got mad. Out of nowhere there was an earthquake and I stood perfectly still. Like I was the one who caused it. Then water was all over Nico.

"Now let me go."

stood up with a serious face and said " no" and then out of no where some skeletons came out and tackled me.

"SOMEONE HELP ME" I yelled curling up in a ball

I started whispering " I won't do it again I promise mommy. I promise. Please don't mommy please don't. I'm sorry mommy." Over and over again

Then came in a girl and a boy With weapons came in. the boy was holding a pen and a shield and the girl had a knife.

The girl had stormy grey eyes and curly blond hair like the popular pretty girls in the boy had jet black hair and sea green eyes. A little different from mine.

Then they saw the skeletons  
" Nico what did you do to that girl? She is curled up in a ball. I am in my cabin planning a new capture the flag plan and bam! earthquake and then a scream?!" The girl said

"Sheesh Annabeth that earthquake wasn't me. I think it was her." He said pointing at me. I was on the ground shivering in a ball on the ground rocking back and fourth. Still murmuring the words over and over again.

"And why are you wet? I am the only withering can control water!The boy exclaimed.

"Not anymore Perseus."

"Stop calling me that" the boy Percy said

" In your dream Perseus"

percy rolled his eyes And flipped his hair out of the way like Justin beiber. ( **AN: sorry I had to. I don't like Justin beiber though.) **

"Boys we still have to talk" Annabeth said giving them glances of stop-or-I-kill-you looks.

They both gulped and shut up

" so she made the earthquake and splashed you with water?" Percy asked Nico

"Yup" making the p pop

"I think we have another Poseidon's kid here" said Nico


	4. Chapter 4

When we were done talking about all of the crap about names and gods I calmed down a little.

This would be my new home for the summer. Where would I go after that? I don't know. So I got up and went to Annabeth. She was walking with Percy so I ran up to her "Hey wanna give me a tour?" I asked her putting a smiley on my face.

"Sure all I have right now is archery and I already skilled. " she said

" you shot Chiron in the foot, will in the arm and almost killed me!" Percy said with the really?Look

" whatever" Annabeth answerd grabbing my arm and started walking.

Once we were done we went to the mess hall and ate our lunch. I just sat there and played with my food as the Hermes kids were planning a prank .

In the middle of it I got up and went off to the beach. I had always loved the beach. I could hold my breath in It for a long time.I was mad. Water calmed me down.

When I opens my eyes from relaxing for what felt like 5 minuets there i saw two figures. When my eyes got less blurry there I saw Annabeth and Percy in the water making out.

Gross I thought then I yelled

"PG-13 PEOPLE.!" You should have seen the look on their face. They swam up to the top. And I followed.

When we were all out of the water the sky was dark. And I was dry

"Oh gods I'm so sorry Amelia" Annabeth said almost screaming

"I'm not"Percy murmured and walked away

"PERCY! I'm sorry for that too Amelia,"

"It's ok but what time is it?"

"Almost have you been?"

"Wait... I have been in the water for that long?"

"Wait ...what?," "you must be a Poseidon's kid."

"I really don't know"

"Well, it will be official tonight." She said like it was in a book. "There's the bell. Lets go"

Well, she was wrong


	5. Chapter 5

Amelia's pov

When we got down to the dinning hall

I went and sat next to Percy because everyone was positive I was Poseidon's kid

Well, right when I sat down everyone stared.

" IS THERE A RESON WHY EVERYONE IS STAREING AT ME?"I yelled

There was a blue mist above me

Then all I herd was everyone gasping.

" all hail Amelia Johnson daughter of hades" and I ran

I sat on the beach and thought

I the beach

Was I the one that killed my step-father who I thought was my real father?, aunt, grandpa, and now my mom.

And more?

And then I found glass. I could not believe I killed innocent people. I mean it all made sense.

I started cutting, some sand was now red. I started to play with the bloody sand. I watched each drip fall as I dead with the sand I slowly wrote something in it

D-E-A-D

Nico comes up to me "hey congrats on being my new sister" then he paused and looked at me. "what are you doing?" "Oh my god Amelia, what were you thinking?! Someone help" he yelled

All I kept doing was writing dead. All noise was blocked out. Over and over and over again I wrote it. I felt like the world was just getting blocked out and I was in a sound proof ball. Nico yelled something but I blocked it out. Then I came back to the world and Nico was in my face

"what are you doing, you could die! Why would you? Why?" He asked with worry and a hint of desperateness

But all I did was keep writing dead lover and over in the same spot.

Then I walked over to the dock ignoring all the was around me and fell in unknowingly

"Ame" then I fell into the water and went to the bottom my eyes, And let the water heal me

I remember the smile of my aunt, the faint smell of peppermint and a sickly sweet perfume On my grandmother , my stepfather picking me up and spinning me and how I would laugh until I could not breathe. My mother being happy. And cooking dinner while my father held her hips. Or when they danced in the kitchen on nights when life was sad to. And so it goes by Billie Joel

Now they were all dead.

~~~~~~~~~~~•~~~~~~~~~•~~~~~

Then I was grabbed by the arm. Pulled out of my memory. I opened my eyes to see Percy. I kicked him in the nose. stuborn as he was he still not giving up grabbed my arm and pulled me up. As I was pulled away I saw my family's smiles fade away and melted. I screamed. " let me go! Please!"

When I was above water i kicked and shouted. i almost dived into the water again. but was stopped by neromous hands and was wrapped in a towel then 2 blankets.

Once everything died down There was only Percy ,Annabeth, Nico ,and a boy who I don't know the name of.

Worried Nico came And hugged me.

I pushed him away. Then me. Nico Percy Annabeth and the other boy we all got in a circle and everyone started talking but me.

"So Malcolm how've you been" asked Annabeth to the boy in a British voice

"Good and you?"

"Good. Percy just got another brother Blake."

" now me and him can bug out our. siblings" the boy named Malcolm responds.

" that's cool. How old is he?" Nico said

"I think he is 15." Percy said

Then the bell to go into your cabins rung.

" I really am not in the mood to get eaten by the harpies. Night" Percy said dragging his girlfriend with him.

"So little sis what was that at the beach you caused." Nico said with a mix if mischief and worry

"I can't care about him. Or he will die, everyone will" I thought

Then out loud I spoke " first if all I'm not your sister second none of you business." And ran into the cabin and fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Amelia's pov

It's been 4 days since the incident. I still ignore Nico most of the time. I answer yes,no, maybe, I don't care, or a door slam in the face.

I have been in almost every class with Blake and Malcolm. The more I met with Malcolm the more funny or cute or charming he was.

"Can't like someone Amelia." I thought " it will go wrong. It always does"

The more I thought the worse it got. "just go for a jog"

Still in my bed.I got up and changed I had running shorts, an orange camp half blood shirt and some Nike's

As I'm about to go for a jog when I see Malcolm jogging and tripped on a tree root.

Malcolm walks over to me and laughs "are you ok?" Putting up a hand to help me up.

"Yea I'm fine" I respond I used to go to an acting/singing/dancing school called the talent of the arts school when I was younger so I made sure it was unknown that I liked him.

Malcolm had this look. I think all Athena kids do that when they are thinking. I mean Annabeth does it alot.

"Amelia? Will you go out with me ?" He asked with a blush face. Looking down.

I bit my lip then grinned a teasing smile "what happens if I don't?"

"Then your going to miss a picnic"  
He said,"and get tickled to death" he said leaning in to tickle me.

"Ok ok I will!" I said putting my hands up as if I was going to surrender

" ok meet me in your cabin at 6:00 tonight" he said with a joyful gleam in his eye

"Why not 6:01 ?"

" 6:02"

"6:03"

" Fine!" He exclaimed "6:07 sharp"

"Ok see you then!" I said walking away to my next class

I was in the middle of cheering over a bulls eye. Malcolm was absent that class. He had to go help in the infirmary

"Hey Amelia ... I'm Blake " the mysterious boy said confidently

" I know " I said while getting ready to shoot an arrow

" wanna go out with me tonight?"

Then paused from about to shoot.

"I'm sorry I already have a date." I responded

"Oh ...ok " he said disappointedly.

So now I'm at my cabin waiting for Malcolm . Then while I was finishing up my eye shadow. I heard a knock. I quickly applied mascara and "Come in" I said.

"Hey lia"

"Lia? We're did that come from?"

" I just thought of it when I knocked"

I laughed. this is going to be amazing

We sat down and he open the basket.

"So we have chicken salad, sandwiches, grapes, caramel apples and dessert is cookies. " he said

We ended talking about a lot. Movies. games. people. Gods. And more. That when Nico barged in

" what the hell is happening here?"he said all mad.

"Nothing" I said popping a grape in my mouth

" Malcolm you need to go." Nico said.

" okay." He said looking down.

Nico closed the door as soon as he left. I started to picking up the mess.

" Amelia," he said standing in front of me.

" what." I say with a look of anger. How could he. Why would he do that to me?

" you were supposed to be with Blake. Me and percy planned this out. "

" well I don't want to be." I say walking too my room. "Goodnight Nico. Oh and stay the hell away from my business"

" Amelia don't you da" and that's all he got out before I closed the door.

-next morning-

Nico's POV

Why couldn't she just say no to Malcolm I mean Blake is one of the big threes children! But there is something else going on with her. She... Has a past. But she won't speak of it. I guess it like that for all of hades kids...

Amelia's POV

It's almost time to start first activity. I skipped breakfast. I can't eat with Nico. Just pisses me off. Why did he do this?

Malcolm POV

So now it me and Blake just sitting here in rock climbing class while everyone is taking a drink of water. The what seems like forever Amelia came to class.

I ran up to her" where have you been?"

" I had to leave out my window and through the woods so I wouldn't have to see Nico" she responded

I brought up her chin to look at my face. " no matter what happens I will always be by your side."

And that's when we were interrupted by our favorite game director Mr.d ( note the sarcasm)

" okay kids. Now you all have the same schedule so here's Nikki de Angie.

"Nico di Angelo" Nico said

Oh gods I thought. What's happening. I thought.

That's when Amelia interrupted. "could I leave please? I feel sick."

" sure " Mr.D responded" one less kid to make sure doesn't die."

" I'm going with her." I added. after she had left

" okay then. 2 kid I don't have to watch for." And then Mr.D shoved Nico into the crowd of kids.

Amelia's pov

I wasn't happy with Nico already. I was pissed with him. And now he switches classes? Who the hell is he?

I decided I was going to the beach. I change into a black tankini ( tank top swimsuit) for a top and some swim shorts. That's when I herd a knock.

" come in" I shouted while grabbing a bag to put my towel, sunscreen, and clothes into.

" hi" said the familiar voice. It was Malcolm.

" ciao" I responded with ( ciao is chow. It's hello and goodbye in Italian)

" what are you doing? I thought you were sick?" He asked.

" going to the beach. The water usually cures me."

" wait. But aren't you a hades kid?" He asked

" sadly yes. Why?"

" Because that's a Poseidon thing" he said.

Then I collapsed.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

**hey guys! So before I start. I need to have a schedule. It's going to be I HAVE to put up a story between 1-2 weeks. But I will try to update even more than that. And hey! while your at it wanna leave me a reviw?**

**thanks to ;**

**Divergent678 -( you guys should read that book! I think me and divergent 678 could totally have a 10 hour conversation about divergent and PJO**

**readingaddict24**

**thanks for the awesome reviws to all!virtuall cookies for all! **

**percy and Nico: yea!*puts fist in air***

**me: no cookies until disclaime. You two **

**Nico and Percy: murmurs- yes mother **

**me: I can still call Amelia **

**percy and Nico:NOOOO please! She dosent own Percy Jackson and olymipians! **

**Me: annnnd? **

**nico and Percy: she has the best virtuall cookies ever. Except for Percy's moms. They are good!**

**me: agreed. **

**Percy: you've net my mom?!**

**me: yup. She showed me your baby pictures. **

(::) (::) (::)

When I woke up I was in that room where I found out my mother died.

Around me was Malcolm Annabeth Percy and sadly Nico. And another boy from the Apollo cabin. Will is his name I think.

Nico Will Annabeth and Percy were talking and Malcolm was next to me holding my hand. Looking down.

When Malcolm looked up and saw me awake and stood up kissed my forehead and hugged me.

" you've been asleep for 4 days..." He whispered " I thought you were gone."

" I'm not. don't worry" I whispered

Nico almost started talking when I interrupted.

" all of you out. I need to get the hell of of this place."

When I was changed and leaving Chiron interrupted me

" Amelia. You are being suspended from all activities for 3 days. You must stay in your cabin."

" and why is this" I asked in a sassy tone.

" you had an incident 9 days ago and then fainted 4 days ago. Something is wrong with your health."

" fine. " and I walked away.

-dusk time( so like 4-6 pm)-

(** AN; okay so I imagine the cabins to be like little houses. A kitchen your own room and bathroom. The kitchen is like 2 walls that would make a corner ad the rest is a living room. So when I go on with my story just understand how I imagine it.)**

So when I was cooking some popcorn to watch a movie.(**AN let's say it was allowed...) w**hen Nico walks in. Just as he does the microwave goes off. I take it own and start towards my room.

" no Amelia. You can't just go and run an hide. We have to talk." Nico says.

I stop and turn around."no we don't. We can just go on with life."

" no we can't. I'm guessing you will be an all year camper and I am too except when I go and help dad. We will be still not talking for life."

" fine. Ill give you 10 minuets. The I will either let you keep going or I will leave to my room." I respond.

" okay. So you just instantly pushed me away. What's up with that." He asked

" you attacked me with skeletons" I say

" okay. Im sorry. But even after that. When you found out you were a kid of hades. You started cutting. I thought you were going to die. And when I tried to hug you you pusses me away." He said.

I look up at the clock. " 7 minutes left and I don't need to kill anyone or hurt anyone else."

" what do you mean kill anymore?" He asked as we both walked to the couch.

" I killed my father, my grandmother, and my mother. I was there for all of their deaths. My dad was killed in a car accident with me and my mom in the car. My grandmother died when I was young. She was holding me and just died. My mother always blamed me. She said it was because of my no good father. And when my dad died she got worse." I said

" what about your grandfather?" He asked

" never met him. He left my grandmother for his job in New York and never returned. He was never there for my mom. My mom said she met him only twice. She bumped into him in New York. She never told her mom."

" oh." He said

" we'll back to my point." I start " I don't want anyone getting hurt."

" okay then. But don't worry. I can't get hurt any more. I lost my mom and sister. Mom because of Zeus and my sister died in a quest. " he says.

" you have no more time. But I'll listen. Not because I feel sorry for you. But because I need a Sibling." I say

" I'm sorry about the Malcolm thing. I should let you love who you want to." He says looking down.

" it's okay. Just don't pull that crap again." I say

He looks up at into my eyes. Then frowns.

" what's wrong?" I ask

" your eyes. They're different." He says

" oh yeah. Their really weird. They have the nice ocean blue with the brown right? Or are they sea green? Or just an ocean blue? They change. But the brown speckles are always there." I say

" yeah. I don't know but they remind me of something..." He says.

" we'll I'm tired. Night." And I walk away

The next two days go by pretty quick. Malcolm didn't come and visit. But I'm guessing he was busy. But now it's me going back onto my normal schedule.

That morning I get ready to run. As I walk out the door there is Malcolm getting out of his cabin. He glances in my direction and smiles. We both walk towards each other.

" so how have you been?" He asked.

" good. Nico and I made up." I say

" good. And he is okay with us?" He questions

I laugh." Yes." And we kiss.

We start to jog. Then after a good half an hour I stop.

" what's wrong?" He asks

" that was our first kiss" I say

Then He kisses me again." And that's out second." He says grinning

Then the bell for breakfast rung.

- half way through the day-

Nico POV

So we are in sword fighting. I was battling a boy names Logan. That's when I hear a piecing scream less then 20 feet away and all that reminds me at the scream the voice.

_Amelia_.


	8. Chapter 8

** AN; hey guys! Do sorry for not updating. I hate to not but my school is not afraid to throw projects and school work at us. I will update by Sunday. Promise or e earlier. And so I got a couple reviews about my writing and correcting it... And I want to say THANK YOU! It actually really helps me. I love to write and your advice makes it better! So I would really love it if you do that even more! And I love all the reviewed anyway! **

**Love ya **

**me!**

**i will update soon! I need more ideas! Please send me some!**


	9. Chapter 9

Amelia's pov

I wake up in a white room. " am I in the hospital" talking to myself

"Kind of. But it's at a camp. For special people like us." A boy responds.

He has black hair pale skin and really dark brown eyes. It reminds me of the specks in my eyes that sparkle around almost making my eyes look as if moving.

"Wh-who are you?" I ask.

"I'm Nico Di Angelo. And you are?"

"Amelia Johnson"

"Age"

"I'm 14." I respond. then my mind kicks in I shoot up in the bed. Who are you. And exactly where am I?"

"No you don't know me. And this is camp half blood. It's a place for kids like us. Half god,half human."

"There is no such thing. I'm out of here." I say getting up and walking out of the room.

Then Nico walks over to me and grabs my arm I flinch. He looks as if curious but returned to his determined look and says " you can't leave. This place is like a safe haven. It protects demigods from monsters"

" THERE ARE NO SUCH THING AS MONSTERS OR DEMI GODS. NOW WHERE IS MY MOM!"

"Dead" he responds " she got hit with a spear.

" I don't remember that." I respond


	10. Chapter 10 not what I thought

Chapter 9 what I thought wasn't true

Amelia's pov

My eyes were greeted with a blinding while light. I rubbed them to clear the blur. When I did, I looked around to find that I was in the same room as the one where Nico told me that my mother died.

" hey" says the familiar male voice " are you okay"

" I'm fine," I say to Nico.

" an you stand?" He asked me

" I think so," I respond. I slowly scooted to the side of the bed where Nico was waiting to help me up.

Still lying down. I try to sit up. There is pain in my stomach, but not enough to make me stop myself from trying to get up.

I slowly sit up, and then I turn my pale legs off the bed and slowly slide/reach down. It helps. And then I grab my brothers arm for Support. Then I let go and walk, clutching my stomach.

" I need to go" I say, and walk out of the room.

As I walk out to meet the summer breeze my black hair was flowing into my face.

I slowly walk to the cabin to get a swim suit.

I grab my black tankini and black swim shorts. I flop on some flip flops and my beach bag that includes my towel. And headed toward the beach

As I was walking to the beginning of the sand, I herd two voices.

" you know, she is going to find out,"  
Said a girl

" maybe, with her in the hospital all of the time, it helps" a boy responds.

" well, we have some time now." The girl said.

I walked around the corner to see the two people. They were kissing. Or as I like to call it, sucking faces. I cleared my throat in the intention to make them stop. As they broke apart I saw Brittany, an Apollo girl, and Malcom.

Then the image became clear in my head.

He was cheating on me.

" lia..." Malcom started.

" I'm gonna go," the Apollo girl said.

" I was in the hospital, unconsince, and you were lip locking with a girl!" I say in a whisper

" please... Just listen" he pleads

" I... I... I'm.." I say, I can't even pronounce the words. I walk away, towards the ocean, years stream down my face. I walk towards the boarding dock. I turn around to have the ocean behind me. I look at him. My stomach hurts even more, not because of him, but because I am. Closer to the ocean.

Maybe I'll die from pain, I think.

And I let myself fall backwards.

In the water, I feel pain, horrible, wrenching, pain. I want to scream but I don't. I let the pain come an take over. I take a Brocken piece of glass and hover it over my wrist. I repeatedly take the glass to my wrist  
13 times on each wrists. The black spots in my eyes sparkle.

I stay like this until I black out.


End file.
